Sengoku
by 808tenshi
Summary: Sengoku: The Warring States Period. Feudal Japan. AU S&N [Don't expect historic accuracy.]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Sengoku

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim influence over the Mai-HiME or Mai-Otome series'.

* * *

**A/N-** Okay, this was originally on my Live Journal, but since someone told me to put it here and in order to give my good beta her proper due, here it is. 

-Offer up praise to **Astarael00** (**Rae**) for beta-ing this for me! I'd say give her cookies but I've offered and been turned down…she is however looking for "assistants" to try her new magic tricks on. Someone help…she wants to saw me in half.-

* * *

Chapter 1

Carts and wagons rattled up and down the dirt street, the scrawny horses that pulled them churning up a storm of dust and dried foliage as they rambled past. Sellers hawking their wares lined the sides of the road while buyers pushed, shoved and shouted, haggling to score the most for their money. A few men slouched in their doorways; their yukatas slightly open as they took swings from bottles of sake and eyed the women that walked the street.

Amongst the shouts and calls of bustling crowd, a solitary figure made its way toward the inn. As the figure passed conversations became muted while eyes followed the longhaired swordswoman. Radiating an aloft aura as cold as ice, the young woman frowned to herself as she pulled her gasa lower to shade her eyes. Her katana was tucked in the left side of her obi, while her hand rested gently on its hilt. Annoyed by the throngs of people, she concentrated on blocking out the noises around her, instead focusing on the shuffle of her worn waraji sandals.

Stopping, with a small sigh, her emerald eyes slowly played over the inn's entrance. A dingy little scum-filled hole; a great place not to draw attention to herself and to scope out marks at the same time. Thumbing her katana a little out of its saya, she walked through the entrance.

As she settled into a corner table, her emerald eyes slowly played over the bar and it patrons. Smoke hovered in the air, dimming the lighting, setting a muted 'mind your own business or I'll make you' undertone, just the way she liked it. The conversations were hushed as most of the men in there were either caught up in their own worlds or too drunk to do anything but pick up another bottle. Leaning back, she relaxed, taking small sips the bottle that had been brought to her table. She was careful not to drink too much, after all getting drunk before she made her money wasn't a good idea; she could do that afterwards.

After about an hour, her bottle was half empty and she'd yet to find an acceptable mark. About to give it up, she took a deep swig; perhaps there'd be better luck tomorrow, and she still had enough money to spend the night.

Just as she'd drained the bottle, the doors were pushed open and a well-clad man sauntered in, drawing many eyes to him as he loudly ordered a round. Shoulder length coffee colored hair framed a sun-tanned face and dark brown eyes. A dark green yukata etched with gold-threaded patterns hung loosely from his body. Despite the quality of his dress, his mannerisms were not those of a samurai. It was more likely that he was a Ronin, a wander, a hired sword who had just scored a nice payoff. The dark haired girl grinned to herself.

_"Bull's-eye."_

After seating himself, the young man looked around the room grinning cockily.

"Oi! Barkeep! A round for all my friends on me!"

The statement alone seemed to put him on good terms with all the men, as they turned away from the dark-haired man and back to their own business. Resting his foot on his knee, he leaned back, throwing his arm casually over the chair.

_"Time to get to work."_

Standing, the azure haired girl slowly made her way through the bar, making sure she passed where the self-satisfied swordsman was seated.

As she passed, she muttered under her breath, just loud enough to make sure that she was heard.

"Flamboyant bastard."

Jerking his arm from the chair, the man stood up, grabbing her arm forcefully and yanking her around, once again drawing the attention of the bar to his table

"What did you say you scrawny piece of shit?"

Lifting her emerald eyes, she gazed into his indifferently into brown

"I said: "You're a gaudily dressed loser," didn't you hear me?"

Laughing, the man released her arm.

"Hell, you're a girl? I ain't gonna fight no girl. Why don't you go get a doll instead of carrying that sword?" Laughter erupted from the bar's occupants as dark haired man gave her a shove. "Get lost."

Straightening her back, the girl stood her ground facing the snorting man.

"Are you afraid you're going to lose?" Smirking, she watched a look of disbelief spread over her prey's face.

"I'd never lose to a woman. Now get lost before I hurt you."

"Can you? I'll take you on." Reaching into her yukata she withdrew a sack and dangled it in front of the warrior's face letting its contents jingle. "Winner takes all. Unless…you don't have the balls that is."

"Little girl, you've insulted my pride far too many times. If a fight is what you want, that's what you'll get. You'll rue the day you crossed swords with Yamanaka Keiichi."

"Right, outside then?" Leading the way, the young girl stepped out to the street.

Removing her hat she tossed it aside, letting her long cobalt blue hair blow freely in the breeze. The sun highlighted her crème-colored skin, giving it a glow as crystal-green eyes took in her surroundings.

Noting that a good many of the bar's occupants had followed them out and that many of the town's people had also started to gather, she spoke to her opponent theatrically, raising her voice a little so that everyone could hear.

"Let's let the barkeep hold the cash so neither of us try to make a run with it. Agreed?"

Keiichi nodded, a bit annoyed. He'd rather have held on to his own money, but since the girl had spoken like that, he'd look like a coward if he didn't agree. Handing her pouch to the man, the fair-skinned girl stepped to the middle of the street, unsheathing her katana as the taller man did the same. As they began circling each other, the young girl felt her head spin slightly, but quickly shook her head to clear it.

_"Damn it, too much alcohol…I should have held out a little longer."_

"You alright?" Keiichi jeered. "If you want to forfeit it's fine, I'd rather not have to damage that pretty little face of yours."

"Are you that afraid that I'll beat you?" The sage-eyed woman called back, with the same haughty tone in her voice, "I'm ready when you are."

"Fine." Spitting out the word, the man raised his sword into a fighting stance as they continued to circle one another.

"Are you going to attack or…"

The girl was cut off as her opponent rushed forward, quickly swinging the katana down as he aimed for her upper body. Jumping to the side, she counter-attacked, slicing at his torso. Keiichi skillfully blocked the attack, sliding the length of the blade down hers as he pushed the azure haired girl back. Stumbling slightly, the young swordswoman shook her head trying to clear her now wavering vision. It wasn't that he was that good, it was just a little more difficult to fight while she was half drunk. The young man's attacks came in quick, fierce waves as he continued to drive her back, forcing her to concentrate on blocking rather then on attacking. Okay, so he was fast, and bit more skilled then she had assumed; the struggling girl grunted as she staved off another blow.

Abruptly stopping his slashing attacks, Keiichi raised his sword, cutting downward, forcing his opponent to raise her arms above her head in a desperate attempt to parry. As soon as she did, a sharp kick to her abdomen followed by a slash to her arm sent her sprawling backwards, tumbling through the dirt.

Holding his sword in a ready position Keiichi watched as the girl struggled to her feet. Hair fell over her face, obscuring her eyes as blood dripped from her wound, matting the dirt under her and turning it a sickly tar color. Her breath coming out in short pants, she swiped one hand over her lips as her other clutched her weapon.

"…Kuga…Natsuki." she muttered.

"What?" Keiichi shouted arrogantly. "I can't quite hear you."

"…I never did tell you my name did I?" On the ground, pebbles began to crackle and pop as the temperature around the azure-haired beauty plummeted, while the curved blade of her katana seemed to pulsate with a light blue glow. "But, I figured you should know…the name of the person you're going to lose to." Natsuki looked up, a sinister grin covering her face.

Raising her blade, Natsuki charged forward. As the blades collided, a hazy tint began to creep over the steel of Keiichi's blade. Using the momentum to push herself off, Natsuki jumped back, gathering more force as she charged in again. At the strength of the second strike, the young fighter's blade shattered, falling to the ground like crystal shards while Natsuki held her katana at his chest.

"How…" Stuttering in disbelief the defeated swordsman's eyes flickered back and forth between his ruined weapon and the girl in front of him.

"I can't help it if you own an inferior weapon." Eyeing the man nonchalantly, Natsuki gave a shrug as she sheathed her sword.

The crowd's eyes followed her as she slowly walked to the barkeeper.

"Bring some bandages and more alcohol up to my room will you? I'll be in there."

Plucking her earnings from his hands before grabbing her hat, Natsuki walked back into the sun-deprived bar, leaving the disgraced young man hunched in the street.

-------------

Chattering about the amazing spectacle they'd just witnessed, the crowd began to disperse, with them, two people who knew what they had just witnessed was not some chance happening or the result of a faulty weapon; two people who understood that there was more to the blue-haired warrior then met the eye. They hurried off in opposite directions, both sure that their lords would be very interested in one Kuga Natsuki.

* * *

The title is taken from the phrase "Sengoku Jidai" or "Sengoku" referring to the Warring States period in Japan. 

Vocabulary used:

**Yukata**- I hope everyone got this one. Anyway it's a summer version of the kimono.

**Gasa**- Straw hat

**Waraji sandals**- A type of woven sandals typically made out straw rope.

**Saya**- A scabbard.

**Ronin**- Wandering, master-less samurai.

Bah…I think those are correct anyway. If they're wrong, feel free to correct me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: The Mai series' and characters are property of their respective owners.

* * *

Yay! Big thanks to **Astarael00** as the beta. Though, if there are any more mistakes, those are mine and mine alone.Why do I get the feeling I'll get lectured for saying that? Something about Bx and re-checks...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Ah!"

A light, moth-eaten summer blanket was tossed aside and landed in a heap. As she jerked awake on her futon, sweat sheathed her pale face and caused a few stray strands of dark blue hair to cling to her cheeks and forehead. Leaning forward, she rested her head on her palm, concentrating on steadying her breath.

It was that dream again. Shouldn't she be used to it by now? It came so frequently, it was more reliable then the morning's rooster

Light and dark. Hot and cold. The laughter that came from the shadowed figures of demons incarnated in the bodies men. The screams and the blood. All of it, over and over; and no matter how often, she always woke up in a sweat.

Rubbing a hand over her pallid face, Natsuki shivered and tugged her gaping yukata closed as she stood.

Tattered curtains fluttered slightly as the light summer breeze caressed her skin and sent more chills down her sweat-drenched body. A waning crescent moon hovered in the midnight sky. With her arms crossed over her chest, Natsuki's bare feet padded lightly over the wooden floorboards as she went to the window. As she approached, a light piece of parchment drew her eye. She picked it up, flipping it over in her hands while her eyes scrutinized the thick wax seal. Emerald eyes searched the darkness below her for any sign of the letter's herald before the yukata clad drifter made her way back to bed.

"Fujino…? What does a noble house want with me?" Muttering softly to herself, Natsuki sat down, pulling the letter open and quickly scanning the document.

Her brows creased as she finished the short manuscript. It was nothing more then an apology for intrusion followed by a request for a meeting due to her "superb swordsmanship". Sliding the letter into her robe, she lay down, raven hair fanning out over the thin buckwheat pillow. She tried to avoid contact with nobles: for her, they'd caused nothing but trouble. On the other hand, Fujino was very well-known and the prospect of a high payoff was very appealing.

Natsuki rolled onto her side, fisting her hand under her head as she mentally debated the pros and cons. After a fierce battle, practical reasoning smacked pride upside the head, shouting that money did in fact make the world go round and she could never have too much of it. With a small sigh and the crisis adverted, Natsuki closed her eyes. It wouldn't hurt to go and see what they wanted would it? And even if she said 'no,' if they were any kind of hosts she'd at least get a free meal out of it. Her reason for waking forgotten, Natsuki drifted off with dreams of good food dancing in her head.

Standing outside the gates to the Fujino estate, the raven-haired swordswoman took a deep breath and tucked a lock of silky hair behind her ear. It'd been a while since she'd seen such a high-class door, much less the inside of a mansion. Checking the hilt of her weapon one more time, she pushed the gate open and stepped into the courtyard.

The light tinkling of water could be heard as Natsuki made her way though the estate's outer garden. Stone, sand, and pine dominated the landscape with a few aesthetically placed flowers in full bloom. Struggling not to stop and stare, Natsuki forced her feet over the path until she came to a small wooden bridge separating the outer garden from the inner courtyard. Stopping in mid step, Natsuki found herself leaning over the edge mesmerized by the large, brightly colored koi that swam beneath her. An unconscious smiled crept over her face as the fish gulped at the pond's surface, eagerly awaiting food.

_"Okaa-san! Can I feed them? Please?"_

Her chest tightened as the memory flashed into her mind. Natsuki's knuckles turned white as she gripped her katana trying to fight off the oppressive feeling that constricted her chest. Backing away from the railing, she whirled around as a hand clamped over her shoulder. In a knee jerk reaction, she jumped away, and in one smooth motion had her blade drawn.

"Please sheath your weapon. I didn't mean to startle you, I apologize." The person who had touched her shoulder bowed deeply. "My name is Okuzaki Akira. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuga-sama."

Lowering her weapon slowly, Natsuki returned the bow. "Sorry 'bout that. I wasn't paying attention."

"It's not a problem. Please follow me, I'll escort you to Fujino-kou."

At Natsuki's nod the deep voiced young woman turned, leading the way into the interior of the estate.

_"Did I tell her my name?"_ She scowled. _"How did she know it?"_

Dressed in a dark-colored kimono and a hakama, the young escort wore her moss-green hair tied in a ponytail. Unlike the man she'd defeated earlier, the dark-eyed girl displayed mannerisms true to that of a respectable samurai with class and dignity. Walking through the polished halls, Natsuki efficiently took in her surroundings, briefly noting the items, walkways, doors, and people that they passed. The muffled shuffling of the samurai in front of her stopped as Akira turned around, gesturing to a nearby door.

"Fujino-kou is through here; please wait while I announce your arrival."

Sliding the door open, Akira stepped inside, closing it softly behind her.

A moment passed before the girl re-emerged, holding the door open with a bow.

"I apologize for the wait. Please step inside."

Nodding again, Natsuki walked inside as the door was shut behind her. Her legs locked up, as she stood on the threshold of the doorway surveying the large room. Colorful and tasteful tapestries adorned the walls as finely woven tatami mats covered the solid wood floors. Playing over the features of the room, her eyes soon came to rest on its 'center piece'. Emerald eyes collided with deep crimson as Natsuki stared at the finely dressed figure who was clad in an elaborately decorated kimono of gold and black kimono. Acknowledging her with a light nod of his head, the man, obviously the lord of the manor, gestured toward a zabuton in front of him.

"Thank you for coming Kuga Natsuki-san. Welcome to my humble home, my name is Fujino Sousuke. Please have a seat."

Fujino smiled as Natsuki knelt down on the pillow, bowing deeply, her hands forming a triangle as she lowered her head to it.

"Thank you for your invitation Fujino-kou." She could act like a tight-ass too if she wanted.

"Please, raise your head." Fujino smiled. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you, maybe later. I'd rather you just told me why I was summoned."

_"If I hold out on tea now, I might get it with lunch."_ Natsuki grinned mentally to herself.

"Of course." Still smiling, Fujino folded his hands in his lap. "I'll get right to the point then. As you know there are three great houses contending for power in this region: the Kanzaki house, the Homura house, and of course, us, the Fujinos. With your abilities you would be a great asset to us. I'd like you to become a member of this household and lend us your power."

"I refuse." All thoughts of food and monetary gains fled at the offer, as Natsuki pushed herself to her feet and stood. "I refuse to become a pawn in some game played by nobles with no regard for others' lives. Excuse me."

With a quick bow, Natsuki left the room; the door panel rattled as it closed behind her.

* * *

"Idiots" Natsuki kicked at a pebble, sending it skipping down the road ahead of her. "Should have known they'd just want to turn me into some subservient dog…and I didn't even get any food." 

With a sigh, Natsuki tilted her head upward, watching the flight of the birds that sang and darted playfully over head.

_"What a simple life, to be able to fly and go where ever you please, no one trying to draw you into a fight that doesn't concern you." _

Running a slim-fingered hand over the tall grass that lined the roadside, Natsuki was suddenly broken from her revere as a scream echoed through the plain. Malachite-green eyes scanned the horizon looking for a source, and soon focused on the pluming visage of black smoke. A gust of wind blew threw, carrying on it the scent of blood and ash. Another massacre. There were so many nowadays; it was best not to get involved.

As she continued down the road, the screams and sounds of battle grew louder and the air grew thick with the sickly sweet smell of blood and burning flesh. Gritting her teeth, Natsuki forced herself to keep walking, looking in the other direction. A few minutes more brought her to a fork; the right would take her to the massacre and the left would lead her away.

_"It's best not to get involved,"_ Natsuki chanted to herself for reassurance.

As she was about to leave, the bushes to her right rattled and shook. Unsheathing her weapon, Natsuki froze as a woman emerged from the underbrush, holding the hand of a child in each of hers. Eyes wild with fright, the woman ran towards Natsuki, releasing her daughters' hands and grabbing the hem of Natsuki's yukata.

"Please! Please, you must help us! Please, my…" Stopping in mid sentence, the woman's eyes widened as her mouth formed an 'O' shape. Slowly, her hands relinquished their grip before her body slid to the ground at Natsuki's feet. An arrow had embedded itself in her back.

"Mama!" The girls ran forward, tears streaming from their eyes as the shook the lifeless body.

_"Mother!"_

_"No, not now."_ Natsuki bit down on her lip to keep herself from being sucked back into the memories of her childhood. Shifting her stance, she moved in front of the children as the bushes rustled once again.

"Come out cowards." Natsuki growled. "What kind of men kill an innocent woman like that?"

"What does the life of one whore matter?" Grinning, a man appeared, followed by several others.

They were samurai, but crests that adorned their armor were all different. In other words, they were rounin, master-less men, ones who now fed off of the annihilation of towns and lives. Took what they wanted, with no regard for anything, leaving devastation and crushed families in their wake. A red haze tinted her vision as she gripped her weapon tighter. Dogs, bastards, the lot of them! All of them deserved to go to hell! She would be the one to send them there.

Handing his bow off to one of his followers he chuckled and drew his sword, holding it at his side. "You should have run as well."

"I'll kill you." Natsuki breathed as she raised her katana, a ray of light tracing its cold blade. "I'll kill all of you."

As she ran forward, their weapons clashed; the vibrations of the impact ran down her arms. Holding the parry with one hand, the samurai smiled.

"Weak!" With an inhuman force, the man pushed forward, forcing Natsuki's blade up with one hand. In that moment, his wakizashi was in his other hand, and a slash with it sent the azure-haired girl stumbling back towards the still-weeping girls. Falling to one knee, she placed a hand gingerly over the profusely bleeding wound. Blood dripped from it and clotted in the dirt beneath her.

_"No…"_

Planting the top of her blade in the dirt, she tried to use it as leverage to get herself back to her feet. The attempt was unsuccessful, as she ended up crouched on the ground. Breathing heavily, her vision wavered as she tried to focus on the smirking men.

Done for.

A movement beside her made her swivel her head. The two girls had moved from their fallen mother and held on to her arm. Tears still shone in their eyes as their small fists clasped her sleeve. They looked to be almost the same age, no more then a year or two apart, but the difference in their looks made her wonder if they were related at all. Black hair to light brown. Short to tall. Only their eyes were roughly the same dark brown hue. Tugging on her arm, the one with light hair spoke softly.

"Mama's not getting up."

"Mama's dead, isn't she?" The dark-haired one rubbed her eyes. "I want Mama."

Forcing a smile to her lips, Natsuki stroked a dirt-encrusted hand over their heads.

"It's fine. I won't let anything happen."

"Aw, that's great, so sweet my teeth hurt." The leader of the samurai snorted. "Just kill them."

"Sir!" Drawing their bows, the rest of the men took aim.

Struggling to her feet, Natsuki moved in front of the girls holding her sword.

The men released their strings; arrows hurdled toward her.

* * *

Frozen blades of grass crunched underfoot as a kimono-clad figure walked through the massacre. The bodies of dead men lay about the ground, their armor and appendages pierced with shards of ice. Frozen arrows and swords littered the road. Blood red eyes wandered placidly over the devastation and widened slightly as they fell upon the huddled bodies that lay in its heart. Walking quickly over, the woman bent down, brushing aside the azure hair of the wounded girl with pale fingertips. 

At the touch, the figure groaned as emerald eyes fluttered, trying to see. Looking up, emerald peered into the ruby orbs of the otherwise shadowed figure. The sun filtering down behind the woman accented her hair and making it glow. Warm fingers traced her check as her eyes fluttered closed.

_"So tired…"_

The last thing that she remembered before the world went black was the smell of lilies.

* * *

A/N- Well, this could have been up a while ago. But, I'm just oh so lazy. Oh, and I believe I heard somewhere that -kou is a possible suffix for 'lord' or 'daimyo'. If I'm wrong, there or anywhere, feel free to point it out. 

**Tsuka-sama- **Lol! But puns are fun. And, in any case, I'm glad that you thought it was 'cool'. Gotta have Natsuki live up to her reputation after all.

**Natsuki-fan- **Hi! Wow, that's really interesting. I knew about the descent of the Naginata as a traditional and encouraged sport for noble women, but I didn't know about the last name, nor make any sort of connection. Hahaha, it's cool to know. Thanks. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: HiME and Otome are the property of their respective owners.

* * *

Thanks to **Astarael00**(Rae) for betaing. The remaining errors are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_"Too bright. Hell shouldn't be so bright…"_

Pulling her arm over her face, Natsuki sighed into the sweet smelling material.

_"Hell shouldn't smell so good…"_

Her lips pursed as she recalled her fight. The futile resistance, the girls that she'd failed to save. If there was one thing she regretted that would be it.

"_Hell…at least they're in heaven."_

A light giggle followed by the sound of a sliding door and a gust of warm air made her remove her arm from her eyes. Blinking owlishly, emerald eyes slowly focused on a young woman kneeling next to her.

"You're awake. I'm glad." The light haired girl smiled, her crimson eyes twinkling with mirth.

_"The devil wears…violet kimonos?"_

Blinking in disbelief, Natsuki stared while the woman continued to smile. The kimono covered an obviously slim frame, while honey-colored hair draped over her shoulders and tumbled down her back. Maple eyes played over Natsuki's face curiously, standing out sharply against smooth, pale skin. Lost in the appearance of the woman, Natsuki could only gape.

"Aren't you a bit cold?" The kneeling woman nodded her head toward Natsuki's chest with a small smile.

"Huh?" Looking down, Natsuki screamed, sitting up with a jerk and pulling her yukata closed. Some time during the night her robe must have come open, and up until now, she'd been lying in front of a strange woman with nothing but a bandage over the lower part of her torso. Blushing profusely, Natsuki buried her face in her hands. "God, if this isn't Hell, please kill me now."

"It seems as though you're feeling better. You've been asleep for nearly a week now; we were getting worried." Still smiling politely, as though nothing had happened, the young woman placed a tray of food along with a washbowl, some bandages, and a towel in front of her.

"A week…?" Natsuki breathed in deeply. Okay, so she definitely wasn't dead. But then…

"What happened?" Natsuki leaned forward, grabbing the sleeve of brown haired woman's kimono. "What happened to the girls? Why am I here?"

Smoothly removing the hand that was wrinkling her kimono, her hostess smiled gently.

"They're fine; I'm more concerned for you. You've had quite a rough time Natsuki."

Relived to hear that the girls were somehow fine, Natsuki nodded, bunching her fists in her lap. "That's good, I…Hey, how do you know my name?"

"Oh?" Putting a finger to her check, the girl looked to her ceiling as though in contemplation. "One of the girls must have said something. In any case, please wash up and eat. Someone will be by to fetch the dishes later."

Rising gracefully, the auburn haired woman walked to the door. Reaching it, she turned to Natsuki and bowed elegantly. As she was about to close the door, a thought struck Natsuki.

"Wait! You didn't even tell me your name."

Poking her head back into the room the tall woman smiled.

"Shizuru. It's a pleasure to meet you." With that, the door slid shut leaving Natsuki by herself.

After frowning at the door for a second, Natsuki disrobed, taking the towel she'd been left and dipping it in the cool water. Slowly washing her sweaty limbs, Natsuki took mental inventory of her injuries. Aside from the bandages on her abdomen, she didn't feel any other discomfort.

"_What happened?"_

There was no way she'd dodged all those arrows. Sighing, she gingerly undid the bandages and wiped the cut gently. It was already well on its way to being healed and the water only brought a slight sting to the closing wound. Whatever they'd done to it while she'd been asleep had been great- but then again, she'd always healed quickly. Tossing the bloodied towel aside she wrapped the cut again.

Natsuki pulled the tray of food to her lap, and picking up the bowl of soup, she brought it to her lips a bit hesitantly. After her taste test, she drank greedily, realizing how hungry she really was. Shoving pieces of fish and rice in her mouth, she barely took time to breath between gulps. After licking the plates clean, Natsuki let out a content sigh as she leaned back. She felt much better; the simple meal had restored a lot of her energy. She didn't quite feel like going back to sleep- there was something nagging at the back of her head, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Frowning, she stared at the ceiling trying to call the thought out.

"_Food? No. Clothes?" _She blushed slightly, _"no, definitely not. The girls? No, that woman said they were fine…my SWORD!" _

Jumping to her feet, her crystal green eyes scoured the room.

Its simple adornments shouted high class, and easily affordable elegance. Flowers neatly arranged in beautiful porcelain vases rested on the polished tables. Aside from that and her bed, which lay messily tousled the room was empty.

"_That woman, she must have- if not I'll get her to take me back to where she found me." _Natsuki tugged her yukata tightly once again, just to be safe, as she scrambled to the door. _"I need that until I find him."_

Sliding out of the room, Natsuki stood in the middle of an empty hallway. Cobalt hair swung from left to right as she debated which way to go.

"_This place looks just like that Fujino house. Rich people must all have the same taste." _

Left. Right. Left. Right!

Bare feet padded lightly over the wooden floorboards as Natsuki maneuvered her way around the manor. Corridors and rooms blended together as she hastily moved about. Nearing what seemed to be a garden Natsuki stopped, breathing in the sweet air deeply. Though all the corridors she'd wandered though had a very pleasant aromatic smell, the fragrance that was carried to her was slightly deeper.

"It smells like that woman…" 

As she stood there, a light tinkling of laughter followed by giggles and chatter drifted to her ears.

"_Looks like I went the right way after all." _

Walking softly, she approached the low porch that over looked the garden. Peeking out from the doorway, an unconscious smile crept to her lips. Water trickled musically down into a small rock pond from which lilies of varying hues blossomed brightly. Dark-green grass coated the ground and small pines and bonsai plants lined the walls.

Laughter flowed from the two young girls running about, their arms spread as though flying. In front of her sat the woman whom she'd met that morning. A serene smile graced her lips while the bright summer sun highlighted the contours of her face. Her kimono-clad legs rested under her as she sat on the porch, a cup of tea at her side, watching the girls at play. Lost in the scene in front of her, Natsuki did not notice the other person who had been sitting against the wall a few paces from where she stood.

"Excuse me? Are you lost?" The polite voice inquired, interrupting the scene in front of her as all the occupants turned toward her.

"Ah…" Having jumped back a step in surprise, Natsuki quickly regained her composure, shooting the smiling brown-haired woman a glance before she offered her discoverer a small bow.

The orange haired girl smiled politely, though she was obviously still confused.

"Natsuki- may I call you that? This is Tokiha Mai-san. As well as being the one who prepared your breakfast, she's a samurai here."

"I see. Thank you for the food, it was the best I've had in a while." Natsuki bowed again. "And, no, since when am I on a first name basis with you?"

Shizuru only smiled at the frowning girl.

"Well, I figured we were already quite…_intimate _with each other as I've seen Natsuki naked."

Both Mai and Natsuki looked toward Shizuru in shock; Mai blushed, her cheeks turning slightly red, while Natsuki's entire face seemed to have been commandeered by the color.

"Wh-what are you saying?!" Natsuki shouted in indignation

Putting a hand on her cheek Shizuru averted her gaze with a light blush.

"I was the one who tended to Natsuki's wounds…what was Natsuki thinking I meant?"

"You…" Looking away from the teasing older woman, Natsuki's eyes slowly came to rest on the little girls. Standing next to each other, they had frozen in the center of the garden. Clutching each other's hands, the two stared intently at her. Noticing the look on Natsuki's face, Shizuru nodded toward the attending samurai, dismissing her. Bowing, Mai turned and left the four girls alone.

Smiling gently at the young girls, Shizuru stood, and held a hand out. Meekly, the girls moved toward her, their eyes not leaving Natsuki's.

Taking the hand of the dark-haired girl in hers, Shizuru spoke softly.

"Girls, this is Natsuki, do you remember her? She's the one that saved you."

The girls nodded, while Natsuki knelt down smiling a bit awkwardly.

Without releasing her sister's hand the lighter haired girl stepped forward, pulling her sister with her in to a deep bow.

"Thank you very much!"

"It's no problem." Natsuki smiled as she reached out to ruffle the young girl's hair. "So, what are your names?"

Smiling, the brown haired sister answered, "I'm Shizuki." Natsuki arched a brow as she looked at Shizuru who simply smiled. "This is my younger sister Ruka."

"Such similar names. They even look a little alike…except the eyes…" 

When her sister didn't say anything she pulled her forward.

"It's nice to meet you." The dark haired sibling muttered looking away. Reaching out a hand to pat the girl as well, Natsuki jerked it back when the girl darted behind her sister. Looking up, the young red-eyed girl smiled apologetically, offering simply: "She's shy."

"It's alright." Natsuki said gently before she turned to Shizuru. "I have a question for you."

"Yes, Natsuki?" Shizuru answered, smiling as ever.

"There's something that I'd like to…"

"Shizuru, daughter, are you in there?" A man's voice interrupted Natsuki's query.

Standing up, Natsuki's eyes widened as the man she'd met earlier as the Lord Fujino appeared.

"You're…then that means…Fujino Shizuru?" Natsuki's eyes darted back and forth between the two.

"That's correct." Shizuru frowned mentally. She'd heard of Natsuki's disdain toward working with them earlier, and this was not the way she'd planned to introduce herself.

"Where's my sword?" Natsuki growled tersely.

"It's been put away for safe keeping. It's dangerous for you to carry a conduit for your abilities until you can control them properly."

Shizuru's father stepped forward on to the porch.

Natsuki's hands clenched at her side as she glared at the older man. "I can control them just fine. And if you don't give it back to me now, I'll take it by force."

"You're gifted, that's a given. But, you lack the training and basic skills to defeat anyone but street scum." Fujino-kou looked down at the dark-haired girl who was now trembling with rage.

"You think I can't fight, old man?" Natsuki gritted her teeth. "I'll take you on, and I'll kick your ass!"

"That won't be necessary." Shizuru stepped between the two. "I'll be your opponent Natsuki. It will be a duel. No weapons, simple hand-to-hand to determine if you have the basics. If you defeat me, you can have your weapon back. But…if you lose, you will submit to training."

Hardened emerald eyes clashed with calm crimson as Natsuki glared at the older girl.

"Fine, you've got a deal."

* * *

**A/N-** This has been on my hard drive for like a month. –grins- Just color me lazy. Thanks for reading! 

** Tsuka-sama**- Hi. Hahaha, your sense of smell appears to be very keen. Ah, Natsuki's just a nice person like that. Thanks for the review!

**S**- Hey. Thanks for reading, I'll...update eventually. Heh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Mai-HiME series' and characters are the property of their respective owners.

* * *

**Weee! Thanks to Rae-chan (Astarael100) for the Beta job!**

Any remaining mistakes, should there be any, are mine and mine alone.**  
**

* * *

** Chapter 4**

"Are you sure you want to fight?" Natsuki arched an eyebrow skeptically at the pampered girl in front of her. "Just give me my sword and I can leave. If you insist on this game," Natsuki shifted her weight to the balls of her feet, assumed a fighting stance, "I won't hold back."

Shizuru nodded; a faint smile flitted across her face as she stood casually.

"That is my intention."

"Fine." Natsuki spat out the word.

Seconds passed as neither girl made a move. Adrenalin pumping and ready for the surely imminent attack, Natsuki ground her teeth in irritation as the light-haired woman merely smiled at her.

"Ara, if Natsuki has no interest in attacking shall we call it my victory?"

"Like hell!" Natsuki shouted as her last nerve popped. Throwing caution into the wind, Natsuki charged forward, her clenched fist aimed at the taller woman's head.

Air whistled as the punch sped past Shizuru's head, an inch between any actual contact as the crimson-eyed woman cocked her head to the left. The feeling of the strands of silk hair that wisped around her hand was a fleeting sensation as Natsuki stumbled forward, her momentum disrupted by a stray foot. Quickly catching herself she aimed a kick at Shizuru's torso but was blocked effortlessly by a kimono-clad arm. Switching legs, a second strike was merely pushed away.

Panting in order to keep oxygen supplied to her muscles, Natsuki hopped back and took survey of her opponent. Much to her annoyance, the ruby-eyed woman looked much as she had before they had begun the battle, not a hair out of place.

"_She's so cute when she frowns." _Shizuru grinned to herself, then frowned mentally when a fist nearly made contact with her stomach. _"Oops, better pay a little more attention."_

"Stop daydreaming!" Natsuki growled as she threw a barrage of punches.

"I do really need to?" Shizuru smiled coyly as she dodged, blocked, and sidestepped her opponent's advances. "It's so happy there."

Growling, Natsuki continued her onslaught, mixing up punches with kicks and leg sweeps, all of which appeared useless.

Natsuki cursed mentally as she wiped sweat from her brow.

Moving forward she threw a punch, which she quickly followed up with a roundhouse kick, aimed at her opponent's midsection. As Shizuru dodged, Natsuki quickly thrust her knee upward. When Shizuru's hand shot down to block it, Natsuki grinned. Grabbing the sleeve of Shizuru's kimono, Natsuki pivoted around, in an attempt to heave the woman over her shoulder in a Judo style throw. Then, as the woman nearly cleared her shoulder, Natsuki felt her sense of accomplishment vanish as a hand gripped her own sleeve and she was spun backwards.

A muttered "Kanin na."

Then the world became inverted. A second later, the wind was knocked from her lungs as her body hit the ground with an audible thud.

"I believe that's match." Speaking for the first time since the match had begun, Shizuru's father rose and walked out to the yard.

"Natsuki?" Concerned that the raven-haired girl had yet to stand since she'd been thrown, Shizuru walked over slowly. "Are you alright? I sincerely apologize if I've hurt you."

Hunched over, Natsuki slammed her shaking fist into the ground. The ringing in her ears was so loud that she didn't even register the questions.

"No. I promised I wouldn't lose."

"_Okaa-san…"_

"I promised I'd be strong."

"Please…please get up…" 

The skin on her knuckles split as she slammed her fist repeatedly into the ground. Blades of grass snapped, their leaves frozen in the expanding radius of cold that emanated from the cobalt-haired girl.

Her eyes flat and distant, Shizuru's posture shifted. A gust of wind fluttered her hair as leaves swirled about her feet.

"_I'll kill you all!"_

"Please stop!"

Through the pounding in her head, the shrill cry rang out crystal-clear. As though jolting awake from a nightmare, Natsuki shivered as two small arms encircled her neck. Peering out from behind her bangs, her eyes widened as the dark-haired girl who had shied away from her earlier buried her face into her hair. Watching from the porch the other stood wide-eyed, clutching on to the arm of Shizuru's father.

Hesitantly, Natsuki stroked a hand over the young girl's hair.

"It's alright, it's over now. I'm sorry."

Natsuki's eyes softened as the girl hiccupped and rubbed her face against her chest.

"Ruka…" Bending down, Shizuru ran a hand over the little girl's head. "Everything is fine now. We won't fight anymore. Why don't you go inside with Shizuki and wash your face?"

Sniffing, Ruka wiped a hand under her nose. "Promise?"

"I promise." The two older girls echoed in unison.

With a nod, Ruka reached out, taking her sister's hand and allowed herself to be led inside. As they disappeared down the hall, Shizuru stood, offering a hand to Natsuki. Reaching out, Natsuki shivered a little as their hands met.

"_So warm."_

"You need a bath as well." Shizuru teased, as she helped Natsuki to her feet.

"Thanks," Natsuki muttered despite the obvious attempt to get a rise out of her. "Would you mind showing me where it is?"

"Then you _will_ be staying here?" The tawny-haired girl arched a thin eyebrow.

"I gave my word didn't I? I'm not so cheap that I'd abandon that. I'll train here, but I won't ever become a dog under this household."

Pivoting, Natsuki headed back toward the house.

"I'd never force you to do anything like that Natsuki." Shizuru's voice softened, allowing the green-eyed girl to detect a hint of pain and insult.

Slightly upset that she had hurt the taller woman, Natsuki stopped.

"Besides, I want to beat you. Next time, I won't lose. It'll be your ass on the ground." Turning fully Natsuki grinned. "Are you going to show me to the bathroom or what?"

Smiling, Shizuru lead the way into the house.

"Of course. Right this way Natsuki-chan."

Natsuki's brow twitched as Shizuru only grinned playfully, quite aware of her offense.

"Don't ever call me that."

"_How pitiful…I lost…again." _

Draping her arm over her eyes, Natsuki sighed. The audible sound of her door being slid open alerted her to the fact that someone had entered her room, but still she didn't move.

"Go away. I'll ignore you and you'll go away…like that thing that lived outside my window at night when I was a kid…I don't see you, so you're not there."

Natsuki grinned. Ah, the follies of youth. She knew now that monsters didn't exist as some troll waiting under a bridge. They were human: flesh and blood, and they walked the streets in broad daylight.

"…ki."

"…tsuki."

"Natsuki onee-chan!

The samurai grunted in pain as the air was forced from her lungs due to a large weight was dropped on her stomach.

"What the hell?!"

Taking hold of the mass that had deposited itself on her, Natsuki was about to toss it across the room when she realized who it was.

"Ru-ka? What do you think you're doing?" Pushing the girl back slightly, Natsuki sat up. "And what happened to the 'shy' girl in the garden? I think I want her back."

Giggling, Ruka took hold of Natsuki's hand and attempted to pull Natsuki to her feet.

"What? I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you want." Natsuki eyed the little girl suspiciously. "Where are your sister and Shizuru? Go play with them."

The corners of the little girl's mouth curved downward and tears welled up in her eyes as she tugged on Natsuki's index finger.

"Oh…crap."

Acting quickly to advert the impending crisis Natsuki patted the girl's brown hair hesitantly, much like she would a stray, slightly rabid-looking dog.

"Alright, don't cry. I'll go with you, okay?"

Natsuki rose with a sigh. The young girl smiled cheerfully, as though the tears that had hovered in her eyes no more then a second ago had never existed.

"_Now why do I feel as though I've been swindled?"_

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Natsuki stared at the back of Ruka's head as she was lead, by the hand, through the hallways.

In response to the question, the little girl gave her arm a tug.

"Hey! Answer me, where are we…"

Before she was able to finish her sentence a blur of movement in front of her drew her attention. Looking up, she frowned as Ruka's sister waved at them happily, while Shizuru stood smiling at her side.

"Oh no," Natsuki stopped in mid-step, the unexpected halt nearly causing Ruka to trip. "I don't want to go out with that woman; you can't make me."

Though she knew full well she sounded like a petulant child, Natsuki didn't care. After the blow she'd suffered to her pride, she wasn't in the mood to converse with the misleadingly proper woman. Before she could make a run for it, her other hand was taken.

"_Don't look, don't look. Just knock the kids over and run away! Don't look!" _

"Please Natsuki onee-chan?"

When the sisters begged in unison, Natsuki knew she was done for. Slumped slightly in defeat, she allowed herself to be lead out the door.

"Ugh…" Natsuki slumped down in the shade beneath a tree. "Are we done yet?"

"Ara, is Natsuki tired already? We'll definitely have to improve your stamina," grinned Shizuru. "I told Natsuki she could share my umbrella so it wouldn't be so hot."

After walking through the town in the blazing sun for the better part of the afternoon, Natsuki was all to eager to give her tired legs a rest. She had no idea how they did it.

That is, how Shizuru and the two girls managed to browse the stalls and shops, chatter endlessly with random people, and still look as fresh as they did when they had left the house.

"Must be a regional thing…" 

Natsuki frowned upward as Shizuru twirled umbrella around, the sunlight shifting over its patterns.

"We did try that remember? You kept rubbing against me."

"No, that was an accident. I'm often quite clumsy."

"Yeah?" Natsuki growled quizzically. "Cause you know, I was thinking, it sure didn't seem that way when you…"

"Haaaai!"

Before she could finish her thought, Natsuki blinked as a small wagashi was presented to her.

"Ah…" Natsuki scratched the back of her head as she looked at the delicate sweet-rice treat. "I thought Fujino-san…"

"Shizuru."

Natsuki frowned at the light-haired woman.

"_Fujino-san_…told you to buy something for yourselves?"

"Yeah, we did." Shizuki smiled as she and her sister each held up a rice cake and a bag of colored sugar candies. "But we got one for you and Shizuru onee-chan for free."

"And how did you manage that?" Natsuki arched an eyebrow.

"Umm…" Shizuki looked away into the tree while Ruka began to giggle.

"Shizuki." Shizuru stepped forward, smiling gently at the little girl. "How did you come upon the candies?"

At being put on the spot, the lighter-haired sister fidgeted with her clothes. "Well, while I was buying ours, Ruka took it while the man wasn't looking. We wanted to get you some, but we didn't have enough money, so…"

Shizuki drifted off feeling the older girl's disapproval.

"That's not something a little girl, or anyone, should be doing. I'm sure that man works very hard to produce such beautiful creations and…"

"Ahahahahaha!" Unable to restrain herself, Natsuki slapped her tight with mirth. "She stole it? The little girl stole it? That's great!"

Wiping a tear from her eye, Natsuki ruffled the siblings' hair as she hiccupped her laughter to a stop.

"Natsuki," Shizuru said firmly. "You shouldn't be encouraging that sort of behavior in children."

"Why?" Natsuki smiled. "It's a skill. Not everyone can do it. I bet you can't."

"Beg your pardon?" Shizuru's voice took on an icy undertone.

"Heh." Natsuki smirked. "Why don't you give it a- ow! Ow! What are you doing? Let go!"

Taking hold of the azure-haired girl's ear. Shizuru tugged on it as she walked back towards the shops.

"You girls come too, we're going to apologize and pay for what you took."

"Hai, Onee-san." The sisters echoed contritely as they as they followed the older girls back to the shop.

Inwardly, Shizuru smiled. At least things wouldn't be dull.

* * *

**A/N-** Ha... well it's been a while. This chapter was on my computer since the start of summer break. Sorry 'bout that. Heh. I'd like to take a moment to blame a few things for my laziness... It'sRenny-chanandMapleStory'sfault... Just kiddin'. Er... Yes. If you're still reading, thanks for it. If I didn't reply to your review, sorry 'bout that I usually do but... yeah. -Lazy- Hopefully I'll get back into the mood to do more then tweek all day. :P 

Anyway, as always, Thanks for Reading.


End file.
